Too Late
by YoulookbetterwhenI'mdrunk
Summary: At the battle at the end of the 15th season Ichimaru looks back. Gin POV


This is about Ichimaru in his POV at the battle with all of soul society and top 3 espada,tousen,aizen and gin.

I thought the song fitted in! Apologise by one republic

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

that it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new - yeah yeah

I loved you with the fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late whoaa ohhh...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground...

I messed it up didn't I?

Maybe I shouldn't have met Aizen that night hmm?

But it was quite a good offer at the time.

I mean I guess now I realise that I was rather foolish heh

It's getting a bit damp now.

I spent most of my younger days planning with Aizen.

I mean I could've been playing pranks on the people in the districts!

It was so entertaining when I did.

People were so desperate back then as well!

They would try and catch me.

But it was just a good run for me!

_Clink clink_

People always seemed to be scared of me I didn't understand why!

I'm a perfectly lovable guy...

Rangiku told me it was my smile.

It seemed creepy to some.

Like I was a fox looking at its prey.

Or victim

Although it could've been the fact that I always have my eyes in slits.

Apparently it adds to my fox like appearance.

Hmmm it's getting a little chillier.

In the academy I excelled.

And not to boost my ego but I was one of the best.

I didn't spend long in that place.

It was pretty boring there

The only excitement I got was...

The newbies or scared shit students!

I could just turn my head in their direction and they would shake.

Heh quite a lot like that Rukia girl.

Hmm it seems like night is getting in quickly.

That first plot was meant to be successful.

But Ichigo I think it was charged in.

Rather amusing if I do say so myself.

You should've seen Aizen afterwards.

I could just imagine a tiny Aizen inside his head screaming and stomping on his glasses.

I was too deep in the shit by then.

I saw all their faces but I guess it did sting a bit when they all mourned at the loss of Aizen.

I bet I'll need to wash my hair and I don't think I can get these stains out of this outfit.

Believe me if you think Huendo Muendo is exciting. It's not.

Well except for the odd Syazel experiment, Grimmjow attack, Nnoitra manic killing spree and oh the odd beating the shit out of Stark by Lilynette that was it.

Aizen would just sit on his throne giving out orders.

I mean I only got joy out of that when I got to do that.

Now lets just say there is one less Arrancar and one neon pink room.

That wasn't really my best memories I guess.

Hmm I see two Izurus.

I wonder if that waterfall is still as pretty as it used to be.

I used to go there with Rangiku and more recently even Izuru.

I would go there with little Rangiku when I had the time.

And every time she would hug me tightly.

Good thing is I didn't get smothered.

Yes boys she wasn't always that...busty.

She would remind me of a squirrel for some odd reason.

Izuru would just follow me there.

We'd sit in silence until I broke it.

I knew he wasn't completely comfortable but he could stand it and that was what mattered.

I think that I might need glasses.

I think back to a few hours ago.

Rangiku was still wounded but had been healed by Izuru.

She looked at me straight into my eyes and said:

The day you betrayed my trust was the day that I lost all my trust for you. I believed that you would take care of my heart and that's why I left it with you. Well, I am taking it back because at this very moment I can't trust you with my heart in fear that you will hurt me once more.

That felt like a sword in my heart.

Yes I seem like a heartless bastard but...

Everyone has a weak point dont't they?

A weak defence, a weak attack, lack of skills in kido or anything

But my weak point had to be that.

I can only hear snippets of conversations now.

I think Aizen noticed my troubles so being the wise man he is tried to tackle it.

He told me that he doesn't welcome traitors.

Cheh he's one to talk but I guess neither am I.

At that moment Izuru went to heal Rangiku more.

I guess that he took my silence as an answer and charged at me.

But boy oh boy it was fun!

He may be strong and oh so mighty but I know him so well.

I guess you could say I was winning and he noticed that as well.

Aizen was not a captain for no reason he was an intelligent man.

Who would do anything even if it was a dirty trick.

He lunged up to attack me so I had to block it I didn't realise what he was doing when I should've.

He aimed at the two people who were defenceless.

I can't move, I guess I won't be able to have a good game of tag.

Dirty rotten cheating Aizen.

He went straight at the two.

I could see Hisagi and Toshiro speeding to help them but a bit foolish if I say so myself.

They would've never made it on time.

Let's say I got the chance to be the hero!

Let's just say having a sword impaled into your stomach isn't that much fun.

I fell down into the 'town' and saw the looks of horror, shock and surprise on their faces.

Heh I see a little light!

I guess I should say sorry.

Rangiku I was meant to be there all the time.

But I left you.

It's closer.

Izuru sorry I guess.

We weren't like chums but you stayed with me.

You were the one who didn't shake in my presence.

20 metres.

Both of you saw me as a person.

You were both very different though to me.

Rangiku you were a friend or closer.

Izuru you looked up to me at one point.

Let me say that felt very nice.

10 metres.

I guess I just regret meeting Aizen.

5 metres.

I hope Kurosaki kills the man.

3 metres.

I just wish that I could see the mans look of defeat.

That would be a once in a lifetime sight.

2 metres.

One more time would be great.

I mean I never got to talk with you guys again.

1 metre.

But I guess it's too late.

0 metres.

* * *

I hope that was ok! Please review!


End file.
